


Something Odd

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and James have a... discussion about their two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Odd

“Hey, um, James?”

“What is it, Pete?”

“Have you seen Sirius or Remus lately?”

“Why?”

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“It’s a ‘why’?”

“You can’t just give me a straight answer?”

“Pete, how long have you known me?”

“Er… about five years… why?”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“… No. I guess not.”

“Right. So, why do you want to know where Sirius and Remus are?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you about them, and I didn’t want them to be around.”

“Well, they’re not here, and I doubt they will be for some time. I believe they are… otherwise engaged… at the moment.”

“What?”

“You wanted to talk?”

“Er…”

“Talk.”

“Right. Well. Um…”

“Oh, spit it out, Peter!”

“Do they seem… _odd_ … to you?”

“Odd? In what way?”

“ _James_?”

“ _Peter_.”

“Do you know something I don’t?”

“Whatever are you talking about?”

“I _have_ known you for five years, Potter. That innocent act doesn’t work on me any more.”

“I was under the impression it did.”

“Stuff it, Potter.”

“I’d rather not, thanks.”

“…”

“I believe you wanted to discuss something, Pettigrew?”

“Hmph. Fine. Be like that.”

“I will.”

“Gah… Well?”

“Well what?”

“Have you?”

“Have I… noticed anything odd?”

“Yes!”

“You’ll have to clarify ‘odd’, Peter. I can’t read your mind.”

“Well… they seem to be spending an awful lot of time together, and they’re getting along really well…”

“They’re friends, Pete. Of course they spend time together. We all do. And if they weren’t getting along, I’d worry.”

“But… they seem to be spending an awful lot of time _alone_ together. And they’re getting along… better than usual.”

“What are you talking about, Peter?”

“Well… it’s just… you know…”

“Enlighten me.”

“Well… they finish each other’s sentences sometimes…”

“Sirius and I do that, too.”

“But not in the same way. And, you know, Sirius is always extra attentive around the full moon, and, lately, he’s even been taking _notes_ in the classes Remus is missing, so Remus can catch up, and he was pushing harder than either of us with the animagi stuff, and he turns into a _dog_ , of all things, and…”

“What does his turning into a dog have anything to do with _anything_?”

“Well, Remus is a _wolf_ and Sirius is a _dog_ , almost like… well…”

“Like _what_ , Peter?”

“I don’t know. But… little things.”

“Such as?”

“Like… like Sirius pouring Remus his tea in the morning, or Remus putting Sirius’s dinner on his plate for him, and nagging him to eat vegetables.”

“Remus nags all of us to eat vegetables.”

“But he doesn’t put yours on your plate for you and scowl at you until you eat them. Not usually, anyway. And when he does, you ignore him, most of the time. Sirius does as he’s told. That’s not _like_ him.”

“So?”

“So… well, there’s other stuff, too. The way they talk to each other, and look at each other. It’s different. I don’t know how. But it is. And the other day I saw Remus playing with Sirius’s hair, and you _know_ Sirius hates it when anybody touches his hair, but he didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he looked like he was enjoying it! And they keep disappearing all the time, and I’m pretty sure they’re not planning any pranks, because, one, it’s Remus, and, two, if they were they’d let us in on it, but they haven’t said a _thing_. And then this morning…”

“What happened this morning?”

“In Transfiguration. I swear they were playing footsie under the desk.”

“And?”

“ _And_? James! Don’t play dumb! I know how good you are at it, all that practice, but this is different!”

“What do you want me to say, Pete?”

“Is there anything… is there anything…”

“Is there anything what?”

“You know… _going on_ between them?”

“You could have just said that to begin with, you know.”

“What?”

“Instead of going into it.”

“You bastard! You wouldn’t have bloody-well _answered_ me if I just came out and asked you, you prick!”

“Language, Petey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“ _Potter_.”

“Yes.”

“Would you just answer me?”

“I did. The answer is yes. There is something… dun dun dun!... _going on_ between them. A lot of somethings.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

“Did they tell you?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t they tell me? Aren’t I their friend, too? Don’t I deserve to know?”

“If you want them to tell you, all you have to do is go up to the dorm now.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re up there. Go on up, and they’ll tell you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because that’s what I did.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s why they told me.”

“Because you went and asked them?”

“No. You’re so naïve, Pete. Maybe you shouldn’t go up.”

“What are you talking about, James?”

“They didn’t tell me because I _asked_ them. They told me because I _walked in_ on them.”

“Oh! So… they’re…”

“Yup.”

“Upstairs?”

“Yes.”

“In the dorm?”

“Exactly.”

“Right now?”

“Right again, Pete.”

“Oh, my… What if they’re _on my bed_?”

“Better toddle along up there, then, Pete.”

“I’m going!”

“Hey, Pete! Knock first!”

**End**  



End file.
